Knights of the Old Republic III: A Different Path
by PLAYBOII21
Summary: It had been seven long years since she had seen the surface of Manaan. The last time she was here it was to help Revan find the third star map. She had just turned twenty then, she had been no more then a Padawan. Now she was a full fledged Jedi Knight


_To all readers this story has no tie ins with Return of the Sith. It is a fanfic story that has been in the works for two years and is now finally being written. Feel free to leave feedback. May I also point out that everything that I am writing is from my experience within the game, if it didn't happen when i played kotor 1 or 2 then it won't be in this fanfic. So now I give you Knights of the Old Republic III_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters, they are the property of Lucasarts and Bioware._

* * *

**Star Wars**

Knights of the Old Republic III:

A Different Path

It has been seven years since the destruction of the Star Forge and the Republic has come into a relative peace. The Jedi Order has come out of hiding and is being rebuilt. Although Revan has not returned several Jedi have went to go look for him but none have had any luck.

On the edges of known space a lone Jedi Knight has returned from the unknown regions to find that the Republic that she once knew has changed greatly. She has come with news of a deadly force moving through the galaxy hell bent on destroying the Jedi Order and the Republic.

Bastila Shan, Visas Marr and their Padawans have gone to the ocean planet of Manaan to meet this Jedi. Meanwhile within the unknown regions two Jedi Knights are battling a great evil that wishes to destroy the Republic and the Jedi with one stroke.

* * *

It had been seven long years since she had seen the surface of Manaan. The last time she was here it was to help Revan find the third star map. She had just turned twenty then, she had been no more then a Padawan. Now she was a full fledged Jedi Knight, one of the remaining knights that survived the purge that took nearly the whole order by surprise.

Now she had her own apprentice to train and she now realized what a task it was. Training someone to become a Jedi wasn't an easy task. Some masters lost their students to the lure of the darkside and some lost their students to wars, battles and of things of that nature.

For Bastila being a master to Mission Vao was a easy task at times but then there were times when she was unsure of her apprentice. Mission was the same age that she was when she became a Knight and now she was on her way to completing her training. There were some things that

Mission still had to learn and there were others that she had mastered.

These past seven years had been hard on the both of them, they had been through allot together and through it all they formed a bond. Bastila felt that Mission was more then just her apprentice but a sister figure to her. They never referred to each other as master and apprentice but by their names. They had become close after Revan left that they barely left each others company. Revan's departure into the unknown regions had taken everyone by surprise, Bastila had been hit the hardest though. The day Revan left was the day that Bastila knew in her heart she would forever be alone. There wasn't another man that could take her heart like he had. He had swept her off her feet and taken her to new heights, but the council soon ended their romance when Mission showed her force abilities in public by saving a civilian couple.

When Revan went before the council to tell them of his memories returning they didn't know what to do. Before they even had the chance to react Revan had taken the Ebon Hawk and left. He didn't tell anyone where he was going, he only told them that he had to go fight the darkness that he left in the unknown regions. Bastila and the rest of the crew were surprised when five years later Loren Versa and several Jedi returned to Republic space with the Hawk. They had aided the Republic in the battle of Telos and several other events. Bastila was even more surprised to hear that Loren had chosen to go find and aid Revan in the unknown regions. She left her apprentices behind so they could help rebuild the order.

"Master Jedi they have requested we land at docking bay four," said the pilot bringing Bastila out of her thoughts.

"Good,"

She turned to look at Visas Marr, she hadn't known to much about the woman except that she was the apprentice to one of the Sith Lords that Loren killed two years ago. Since she met her though they had become good friends. She had been someone that Bastila could turn to for guidance if need be. Visas had taken her own apprentice named Shatina Korr, she was a grey skinned Twi'lek who was much like Mission. They both were head strong and very spirited which made them a very wild pair.

"I sure hope that this Jedi we are going to meet has good information. I know that she wouldn't ask us to come all the way out here for nothing," Visas said.

"My thoughts are the same as yours," Bastila said.

The shuttle landed in the docking bay and the group stepped out and gazed outside at the view of the ocean.

"Never have I seen such a breath taking vista such as this. This is truly an amazing world," Visas said.

"To bad Ryloth isn't anything like this, there's nothing to look at but sand dunes and mountains," Shatina commented.

Bastila smiled at them. "Well lets get moving, we are suppose to be meeting this Jedi somewhere near the marketplace,"

"Well you don't have to tell me twice," Mission said heading for the hanger bay doors.

The others laughed as they followed Mission.

Mission didn't know here way around the city too much but she had been to the marketplace the last time she was here with Revan. Her and Zaalbar had been hungry and since that Mandalorian girl had ate most of the food they had to go buy some.

They had made it to the marketplace to find thousands of beings shopping and selling.

"Wow this should be easy, a marketplace full of sentient beings and no Jedi in sight," Mission said.

"Oh don't be so negative, It shouldn't be that hard to find a Jedi here," Bastila retorted.

Visas looked around and could see Mission's point. There was allot of people in the marketplace, they made it hard to notice a Jedi. There wasn't just Selkath there but all kinds of aliens and Humans walking around the stores.

"Maybe you were right Mission, I think we should split up and look for this Jedi,"

"I agree Bastila, me and Shatina will go to the north section of the marketplace. We'll contact you on the comm if we find her,"

"Very well i guess we'll take the south," Bastila said walking in that direction.

This was the last thing Bastila wanted to do was look for a Jedi in the midst of all these people. It wasn't easy finding another Jedi, they could easily block out their presence in the force. One thing Bastila always had a problem with was trying to find another force user using her force powers.

She veered off over to a small bar and stopped.

"What are you doing?"

Bastila turned around and got a drink from the bartender.

"Go find her,"

Mission looked at her shocked.

"What...me. Why do I have to go find her?"

"Because you sense other force users better then I do,"

Mission restrained a chuckle. It wasn't everyday that her master admitted to something like that.

"If you say so Bas,"

Bastila watched Mission turn and leave. Within moments she had become another person within the crowd. She could feel Mission searching within the force for this Jedi.

They didn't know too much about this Jedi, they knew that it was a woman who followed Revan to war and that she had returned from the unknown regions with news of a threat greater then Malak and the three Sith lords from two years ago. She didn't give her name but she did say that she knew Bastila from her training on Dantooine.

"Bastila come in," Shatina said over the comm.

"What is it?"

"We didn't find the Jedi but I think someone is following me,"

"Where is Visas?" She said leaving the bar.

"We split up, Bastila I think this person is a bounty hunter,"

Bastila stopped in her tracks as she remembered the bounty still out on live Jedi.

"In that case be very careful,"

She heard allot of screaming over the comm. It sounded as if allot of people were scared and running for their lives.

"Shatina come in. Shatina,"

Bastila kept calling her name until she heard several blaster shots over the comm. She went into a sprint heading for Shatina's postion.

"Mission this is Bastila, I think Shatina is in troulbe I'm on my way to help her now," she yelled through the comm.

Bastila didn't expect to get a response from Mission as she could feel her through the force still trying to find the Jedi.

She came to where Shatina was suppose to be and found people scattering everywhere.

"I hate it when this happens,"

She ran some more until she heard shots being fired from all over. She peered through the crowd to see dozens of Republic and Selkath soldiers firing at two figures dressed in all black armor. She ignited her lightsaber and leaped over the crowd.

The assassins saw her and began to fire at her but Bastila was too quick for them. She turned back every shot they fired. She used the force and sent several food stands their way. She watched both assassins dodge her attack and fired more shots taking out a few Selkath troops.

"This isn't going how I planned," She said evading blaster fire.

One of the assassins took out a vibrosword and come charging at her full force.

The assassin swung high and connected with her blade. Bastila instantly switched her fighting style and began to do battle. She evaded every attack the assassin threw at her, blow after blow she blocked.

Bastila stayed on the defensive and kept the assassins blade at bay as he tried to be the one in control of the fight. She jabbed at the assassins chest but he was to quick and intercepted her blade and came in close and punched her in the face. Bastila flinched a little as she shook off the low blow. She attacked this time showing him no mercy, she used the force to quicken her movements and began to push the man back. The assassin was on his heels trying to Keep Bastila's double bladed saber away from his face as her attacks come closer and closer to home.

He didn't know how he was going to regain the ground that he had lost but he had to think of something quick. He blocked an attack she brought that was coming at his upper body and had just enough time to react. Her blade stopped just inches from his face as he pushed her away.

The assassin began to use a fighting stance she only saw Jedi use as they battled, with a fast spin move Bastila saw the assassin's blade come at her mdisection. She watched as the blade cut into her stomach and she fell to the floor.

The assassin stood over her as his blade come down above her head. Bastila tried using the force to push the blade out of his hands but the pain she was feeling made her lose focus.

"This is the end for you Jedi," said the assassin.

She closed her eyes as the blade come down at her head. She opened her eyes to see Shatina's silver blade blocking the assassin vibrosword.

"Not today," She said as she cut the assassins hands off and beheaded him.

She stretched out her hand and began to heal Bastila with the force.

Bastila felt her wound close up and she rose to her feet to see Mission kill the other assassin.

The marketplace became quiet as everyone slowly began to go back to their business. Republic troops swarmed the marketplace securing the dead bodies.

"Who were they?" Visas said running up to them.

Bastila looked at her dumb struck. "I don't know, my only guess is that they were after us,"

Just as she finished a woman in black robes came over to them.

"Excuse me but are you Bastila Shan?"

Bastila turned to the woman and got a better look at her. She had black and white hair and creamy white skin. She had two lightsabers on her belt along with one reaper blaster.

"Yes I am, you must be the Jedi we were looking for,"

The woman nodded her head. "We need to get somewhere safe so we can talk. Follow me to the Republic compound," she said walking away.

The four of them followed her to the compound and went inside a room filled with Republic officers at computer stations.

"Damn this place has changed since the last time I was here," Bastila said surprised.

"Allot has changed trust me," said the woman.

They sat down and the woman took off her hood.

"Let me formally introduce myself. My name is Lyrissa, I am one of the many Jedi that followed Revan to war so many years ago. Me and my apprentice Mina have been in hiding due to the bounty on Jedi,"

"I thought that the Exchange had been nearly wiped out by my master two years ago?" Visas asked.

The woman shook her head. "No, the Exchange had been dealt a serious blow but they recovered from it quickly. This is not the first time we have dealt with them hear on Manaan, they killed several Jedi a year ago and have since been searching the city for more,"

The four of them looked at each other amazed. They hadn't heard anything about the Exchange since Loren left. Whatever she had done to the Exchange made them keep a low profile from the Republic's eyes for these past two years.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Bastila asked.

Lyrissa sat down and pulled up a holoimage of some planet along with streaming information that came up.

"Four months ago my apprentice returned from the unknown regions with information about a large army of Sith. They have been forming up to attack the Republic and she believes that this attack will happen very soon,"

Bastila and Visas sat there stunned at the news. From what they knew Loren had wiped out most of what was left of the Sith Empire at the Battle of Telos. If the Sith were still at large then they most of had more forces else where in the galaxy.

"How can you be sure of this?" Shatina said.

Lyrissa pointed at the holoimage and pulled up a video. The video showed a large army of Sith commando's being briefed by a hooded figure. The video stopped as the hooded figure walked out of camera view.

"My apprentice found this video on a downed Sith warship while she was in the unknown regions on the planet of Raxus VII. The locals told her that the Sith are building a large fleet along with thousands of battle droids and troops alike,"

Shatina looked at Bastila, her master and could tell that they were still shocked. They hadn't heard anything about the Sith since the Exile left to go find Revan. If what Lyrissa was saying was true then the Republic would need to be ready and quick.

"When do you think this attack will happen?" Visas said.

Lyrissa face turned grim. "We have reason to believe that this attack that happened today was their first strike. They aren't just trying to attack the Republic they are trying to wipe out the Jedi as well. My guess is that they will strike somewhere important to the Republic,"

The room got quiet as everyone was in deep thought.

Mission was the first to break the Silence. "Their going to attack Coruscant,"

Mina shook her head. "I don't think that Coruscant will be their first target, my guess is that they will try and go for someplace smaller but still important nonetheless,"

"But where else could they attack that would get the attention of the Republic?" Bastila asked.

Mission piped up again. "Citadel Station would be a target that they could go after,"

Mina and Lyrissa nodded. "We thought that too, there are some very important people at the Station now as we speak. Carth Onasi is there along with several other officers in high command of the Republic Navy. If they kill those officers it could spell doom for the navy,"

Visas contemplated what was being said and brought up a new topic. "If the Sith chose to attack Ahto City today with just two bounty hunters what makes you think that they will send a army at the Citadel?"

"We were wondered the same thing, We aren't too sure of what type of force they will hit the Citadel with but we can assume that it will be enough to bring the station to its knee's," Mina said.

Bastila stood up. "Then we must leave now, we cannot let them be killed,"

Mina put her hand up to stop her. "Telos is a weeks journey from here, the only thing we can do is warn them now and hope for the best,"

Bastila looked to others and saw the agreement on their faces. "Lyrissa can you send them a message telling them to stay alert. I don't want to cause a panic,"

Lyrissa looked at her and nodded. "I will do what I can, the best thing for all of you today is leave Manaan and find out more about what the Sith are planning,"

Shatina looked at her with a confused expression. "How would you like us to do that?"

"I will give you the information that you need to do it, I am also sending Mina with you. She is strong in the force and will prove to be a good asset to you on your mission,"

Visas and Bastila nodded in agreement. "Its settled then, we will go and find out what we can and hope that we are able to thwart the Sith's plans. May the force be with us all,"

_**Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new fanfic. I will try and update at least every week or so being that i am busy allot of the time with music and promoting for my rap group. Please comment and give me some feedback, If you feel that I should add something or take away please let me know as I am trying to make this as best as I can.**_


End file.
